


Once A Bat

by AshWinterGray



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: All-Blades, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crime Fighting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Found Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Batman, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love, Murder, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: What should have been an easy mission turned bad when Vandal Savage appears, and on live TV, he prepares to kill every last superhero. Starting with Batman. Jason Peter Todd wasn't going to let that stand, even if he's at odds with the very man about to die.Maybe he'll finally be able to talk to Bruce without getting into fight.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 42
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

The world watched with bated breaths as their heroes fell. None were dead yet, that anyone could tell from the shaky camera’s, but this was a drawn-out process. Vandal Savage made sure of it. The immortal man had knocked every single member of the Justice League, Teen Titians, Outsiders, and Young Justice to the cold, hard Earth like dust. And then, before their eyes, he took to torturing Batman. Every TV station, every radio, every music station was playing this live for the world to see. Watching as Batman was brought to the brink of death.

“You’ve been fun,” Savage lifted Batman up by his face, the man limp and breathing raggedly as his weakened teammates struggled to stand. “But now it’s time to move on.”

How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

“Say your goodbyes.”

“Batman,” Clark whispered weakly, still attempting to stand to no avail. “No, please.”

“Father,” came the whimpered words of Robin, the poor boy’s body too broken to move. “Father.”

And just as Savage was about to crush Batman’s skull, an axe made contact with Savage’s head. Batman’s limp body was dropped, and a blur flew by, catching the detective. A second blur flew by, yanking the axe from Savage’s head.

“Sorry to cancel the party, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t touch my old man.”

Vandal Savage jerked to the sound of the voice, an eerie calm on his face. The Red Hood tsked at the expression, motioning for Bizarro and Artemis to stick to the plan. Bizarro cradled Batman just a bit tighter in his arms, and Artemis seemed rather peeved at the hand motion.

“No,” Roy spat blood, trying to push himself up with a crumbled wall. “No, Hood, run.”

“Not going to happen, buddy,” Red Hood jumped off the ledge that had him above Savage, taking calm steps towards the immortal. “See, I’m going to be honest with you. The Bats is a pretty terrible parent.”

“Then allow me to put you out of your misery,” Savage offered like he was giving a kid candy.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Red Hood spat as he unhooked his guns and tossed them aside. “Now then, the Bats is an awful dad. I’ll be the first to admit that. But he is, in fact, my dad. And we may not see eye to eye 99.99999% of the time, but that doesn’t mean I want someone to kill him.”

Just for emphasis, Red Hood cracked his knuckles, and Savage laughed as if he had just been told the greatest joke in the world.

“Then I suppose you will just have to join him,” Savage gave a grotesque smile, to which Red Hood fake gagged.

“Perhaps,” Red Hood cocked his head.

Even Savage could tell that Red Hood was grinning like a cocky little fox under the mask. Clearly upset about being interrupted, Savage charge. It would have been quick. A well-placed death as this little runt wasn’t worth the effort. Only, the kid launched himself in the air at the last second, and as Savage was preparing to turn and meet the strike, something stabbed into his back. Two something. Two very painful, very raw, very terrifying somethings. The next thing Savage knew, he was being thrown _off_ the two somethings and chucked across the battlefield.

“I’m going to be a bit different than your other opponents,” Red Hood quipped brandishing two duel red blades. “You see, I’m the son of the Batman. And much like my baby brother, I was trained by the League of Assassins. I looked death in the face and laughed. And I have absolutely no problem with taking a life. So, Scar Face…”

Savage pushed himself up, absolute fury on his face.

“Let’s dance.”

The All-Blades had tasted the blood of the immortal Vandal Savage, and they wanted more. The Red Hood could feel it in his body, singing with the _craving_ for something so new and exhilarating. It was almost disappointing to see the stab wounds heal, but Red Hood took great glee in discovering that rather than heal, they had scared. Which meant Biz’s theory was right. This was going to be _fun_.

“What’s wrong, old timer?” Red Hood teased, unable to hide how giddy he felt. “Can’t handle a little poking and prodding?”

Savage roared his frustration, managing to land a hit to Red Hood’s helmet, cracking it. Thank goodness for the mask under his helmet or he’d have given away his identity. Red Hood retaliated by stabbing Savage through his fist, and Savage was beyond frustrated when he realized he had no way to grab the blades.

“What are you?” Savage hissed out. Was that pain Red Hood heard?

Red Hood’s expression (seen through his mask) can only be described as savage. “I’m the guy who’s going to end your reign of immortal tyranny.”

The thing was, well, the thing was, anyone who happened to know the Red Hood at all knew that the Red Hood was _playing_ Savage like some sort of circus animal. In fact, all of Gotham was holding their breath, trying to figure why the Red Hood hadn’t ended it yet.

“Wait! Wait! Look!” Harley’s shout quieted the people who had gathered in the penguin’s club. “Look! The Super-clone and Red-Wonder are getting the heroes out! See! Super-clone just grabbed Aqualad!”

Which was true. If one was to stop paying attention to the fight, they would have seen that Bizarro and Artemis were skittering around in the background, attaching odd shaped devices to the many fallen heroes that would cause the heroes to vanish into nothingness. Transporters that took the heroes back to the awaiting friends ann family that were currently occupying the Watch Tower. It was the reason the Outlaws had been so late. They needed a fail-safe in case the League failed. A way to save them. It had been Talia who told them to use the All-Blades as a distraction. But Red Hood had a feeling she knew they would kill the immortal too. Biz had been the one to warn him of what the All-Blades might do. Not that he was complaining.

Still, as an immortal, whatever it was keeping Vandal Savage alive had been around for decades, and Biz had predicted it would take time for the All-Blades to undo whatever was keeping him alive. So Red Hood was using quips, sharp jabs, and expertly trained maneuvers to drag this out. To make sure Biz and Artemis saved _everyone._

“You’re getting rather sluggish,” Red Hood teased, watching as Vandal hunched over himself. The wound in his side wasn’t healing. “You want to see a Doctor or something? Wait. Do you even have health insurance? Cause, like, you need health insurance.”

“Shut up!”

Red Hood easily dodged the thrown dagger.

“Dude, seriously,” Red Hood eyed the man flatly, though still unable to hide his amusement. “My grandfather has better aim than you. Though I would be terrified if that man was immortal.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Red Hood noticed Biz waving frantically as Artemis put one last teleportation device on Wally West. Which meant that everyone was safe. Good. It was time to end things.

“Say goodbye, you immortal creep!”

And with that, Red Hood thrust the All-Blades into Savage’s heart. Before his eyes, the immortal man screamed in agony as his body deteriorated, slowly becoming nothing more than dust. Red Hood couldn’t help but gag at the smell that greeted him as the dust flew into his face.

“That’s disgusting,” Red Hood hacked as his teammates joined him, both wearing transporter devices with a third being held out to him. He let the All-Blades retreat as he took the device. “Yeah, yeah, time to go.”

And in a blur, they left Earth.

\-------------------------------

One of the many Star Lab doctors could be seen rushing Wally into the make-shift hospital that Talia and Alfred had set-up as the three returned to Watch Tower. People were bustling, calling out orders, and gathering supplies that Iris West Allen was having delivered up with the Zeta Tube and Lois Lane Kent was sorting through with the aid of Jonathan and Martha Kent. On the screen, Red Hood let out a breath of relief as he noticed every single hero had been accounted for. Red Hood removed his battered helmet and handed it to Artemis to crush and dispose of.

“Biz, help the doctors make sure all the tech lets them in,” Jason instructed quickly, noticing a frustrated doctor nearby. “Check the scans too. Make sure there isn’t anything out of the ordinary for anyone. The Bats should have some relatively updated medical files for everyone here. Artemis, I need you to aid the doctors with any patient that has super-strength or speed. I don’t trust everyone to react well to the medication.”

Both nodded and quickly got to work. Jason, himself carefully plucked a kryptonite knife he had picked up from the Batcave earlier before joining the fight. Lois was waiting for it.

“You did good,” she promised, giving him a smile he felt he didn’t deserve. “The Bats have all been moved to one room. Most of them are unconscious, and Leslie is doing her best.”

Jason nodded, already spotting Babs wheeling her way over. She looks stern, which could mean just about anything.

“He wants to see you,” Babs’ voice quipped. “Now.”

Jason swallowed, giving her a sharp nod and following her to the room. However, he almost didn’t enter the room when he saw the figure on the bed.

Bruce looked awful…

“Ja…son,” came the croaked voice. “Ja…son.”

“I swear if you don’t calm down,” Leslie was scolding, though she looked worried. Far too worried for Jason’s liking.

“Hey old man,” Jason was at Bruce’s bedside in quick strides. “Hey, hey. Calm down. I’m here. But you need to stop moving, okay? Doc just wants to help.”

“Ja…son,” Bruce’s voice seemed to be disbelieving as he tried to lift his hand. “Jay…”

“Bruce, shhh,” Jason grabbed his hand, gently, and placed it back on the bed. “I’m here, and I’m not leaving, but you gotta let the Doc look at you. Please. Just rest.”

Bruce shut his eyes, breath still far too ragged, but calmer.

“Ja…son,” Bruce whispered before slowly falling asleep. Thank goodness for the heart monitor.

Leslie sighed, both in annoyance and relief as she got to work, barking orders at her helpers. Of everyone here, Bruce was going to have the hardest time healing. Jason just wished he had gotten there a bit sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what this was, but I've had writers block for weeks, so, meh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment amuse me

Let it be known that Jason Peter Todd, a.k.a. the Red Hood, has a Batman voice. Well, actually, Jason would very much prefer that it _not_ be known, but given the circumstances…

“Sit! Down!”

He didn’t really have a choice. It was almost funny to see the many Superheroes suddenly stop what they were doing (things the Doctors told them _not_ to be doing) and get back into their hospital beds. They at least had the common decency to look sheepish as Jason ran a hand down his face.

“There is a TV,” Jason motioned to the giant computer. “There are books. Sketch pads. Board games. Video games. And Youtube. And you were all given one job. One. Job.”

Even Superman was wincing at Jason’s tone.

“Don’t do any physical fitness exercising!”

“Ah, come on, Jaybird,” and Jason was resisting the urge to gouge Bart’s eyes out. “We’re bored. We gotta be up and moving.”

Unimpressed, Jason stared Bart dead in the eyes. “I can get Leslie to throw each of you into a comma for the next few weeks.”

Bart shrank in on himself and Jason turned the moment Lois got to the door.

“Since none of you can behave, I called the big guns.”

Lois entered the room as Jason left, getting many squeaks and shouts of fear as Lois gave them each a lecture. Individually. Chuckling to himself, Jason made his way to the “Batroom” as Jason and Babs had taken to jokingly call it. Due to identities, it had been deemed a good idea to keep the Bat Family away from the prying eyes of the others. And away from the teasing.

“How’s Batman?” Kate asked, smugly, shoving a bite of pancake in her mouth.

“Enjoying his miraculous recovery,” Jason teased back, snickering a little. “Though Solomon Grundy sure can throw a mean punch.”

He hated donning the mantle, but here he was, being Batman. Because Gotham needed Batman. And with the world down on _all_ its heroes, Artemis and Bizarro were trying to pick up the slack. Jason couldn’t wait for the other heroes to come back. But he needed them to be alive and in peak condition to do that. Thankfully, it looked like Kate, Duke, and Stephanie would be up and going any day now.

Thank goodness for the Lantern Corp., their fast healing, and for their willingness to protect Earth. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Jessica Cruz, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner were all up and functioning, much to Jason’s relief. Some of the slack was being taken care of. And thank goodness Harley Quinn had taken it upon herself to make sure that the Joker didn’t try anything.

He wasn’t sure he could handle the Joker. Not now, and not ever. Not without killing.

Pulling off the cowl, Jason looked at his family, scattered in a semi-circle around the room. Most were sleeping still. But…

Shooting a look to Kate, he made his way to the back, more hidden room. Leslie had deemed it necessary to keep Bruce separated. After all, Bruce was being kept alive by machines.

“Hey, old man,” Jason took the seat left at Bruce’s bedside. “Gotham’s doing alright, I guess. As good as it could be with me being you. Which is a scary thought in itself.”

Bruce still didn’t stir, and something hard settled in Jason’s stomach. He forced himself to swallow the bile that clawed up his throat, still unable to process the fact that he nearly _lost_ this man. And they still weren’t out of the woods yet.

“Everyone’s at least woken up,” Jason continued, mostly fiddling with his hands and unable to look at Bruce now. Leslie would not appreciate him throwing up on one of her patients. “You’re the last one. Though we had to sic Aunt Lois on the Supers, and she’s thinking about getting Grandma M up here too. The Lanterns are functioning, at least. So they’re helping Artie and Biz pick up the slack. I don’t think I ever told you that I found them, did I?”

Jason chuckled, looking back to Bruce’s face. “Well I di-!”

The words caught in Jason’s throat as he noticed Bruce staring right at him, blue eyes locked onto his face. He seemed to be trying to say something, but with a tube down his throat, he wasn’t getting much out besides near silent grunts. Jason blinked before bolting up, knocking the chair across the floor.

“LESLIE!”

Bruce, the stubborn idiot he was, tried to reach for Jason. Jason was quick to move the hand back to the bed, gaze flickering over Bruce’s face.

“Hold on, old man, the doc should be here soon,” he promised, still holding onto Bruce’s shaking hand as gently as possible. “Just-just hold on. LESLIE! HURRY!”

Leslie was in the room seconds later, instantly kicking Jason out and into the awaiting embrace of Babs. His entire body trembled as he fell into her lap, body trembling like Bruce’s hand. He’d woken up the others, but all his mind could do was replay Bruce’s pained expression over and over again as he looked up at Jason. He had to be in so much pain.

Jason only barely made it to a trash can as his protein bar came back up.

\----------------------------------

Jason finished cataloging his escapade for the night and let himself slouch in the chair. Bruce made Batman look so easy, and Jason just wanted to take a nap. It had been three days since Bruce had opened his eyes, and Jason hadn’t returned to the Watch Tower once, knowing Lois, Iris, and Babs had the situation handled. Kate and Duke would be cleared tomorrow, and Clark had already returned to Metropolis. Wally had been given permission to return to the field (after Roy told him to stop being an idiot and to stop blaming himself). Both Superboys and Supergirl were up and functioning too, picking up slack where they could. Diana, Donna, and Cassie would probably get cleared in a few days too, along with Barry, Bart, and Jay.

But Gotham was still without its true Batman, and Jim Gordon had picked up on the difference almost immediately. It gave Jason a headache. The footsteps approaching were familiar, and Jason kept his slouch.

“I take it you noticed,” Alfred clipped, placing a cup of tea in Jason’s hands.

“What, that the Penguin was alive?” Jason chuckled, though it sounded flat, even to his own ears. “Believe me, Alfie, I already knew. Contrary to Bruce’s belief, I know how to restrain myself.”

Alfred said nothing to that. In fact, if Jason wasn’t mistaken, Alfred seemed rather nervous about something. In fact, Alfred seemed rather nervous these last few days. But it was so out of character for the old man, Jason had just been dismissing it.

“Alfred?”

The old man gave a sigh as Jason stared him down.

“He’d like to see you,” Alfred stated as Jason was getting ready to demand answers. “I think it would do him some good to see you again.”

Jason gave a half-hearted scoff. “He doesn’t want to see me, Alfred. Remember? I messed up. By rights, I shouldn’t even be in Gotham anymore. And the moment Dick is better, I’m out. I swear. Funny joke, Alfie, but my last rooftop meeting with the old man is still too fresh.”

Jason went to go change out of a costume that seemed to burn his skin every time he wore it, and Alfred said nothing more on the subject. Something Jason was incredibly grateful for.

\---------------------------

Stephanie Brown was just as terrifying as Babs and no one could tell Jason otherwise. Maybe even more terrifying. Upon returning home after being cleared (seven days after his talk with Alfred), Jason found himself sitting at Bruce’s bedside in the Watch Tower again. Because, apparently, Bruce really wanted him to be there. So, Jason figured he sit by Bruce’s bedside for an hour while the man slept and then leave. You know, because loopholes.

Jason just hadn’t expected Bruce to wake up.

“Son,” came the broken, cracked words from the lips of the man before him. “…son.”

“Yeah, old man,” Jason leaned forward, not yet ready to touch Bruce. He didn’t want to make anything worse. “I’m Jason.”

Bruce gave a look of tired frustration. “Son. My son.”

Jason jolted back as if burned. Leslie had already confirmed that Bruce didn’t have amnesia, so Jason’s head was now reeling as he tried to figure out why Bruce would say something like _that._

“Fraid not, old man,” Jason went with, not entirely sure it was the best idea. “I think we both know your son died in Ethiopia.”

Bruce suddenly regained that pained expression he had that day he first woke up. Again, Bruce reached for him as Jason bolted up.

“Where are you hurt?” Jason demanded, catching Bruce’s hand once again and putting it back on the bed. “I can go get Leslie, but we gotta know where it hurts.”

“Son.”

Was that…was that a whine? Jason was pretty sure he was losing it at this point because Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman, did not _whine._ Bruce once more tried to lift his hand and Jason caught it once more. He looked so pained, so weak, so vulnerable.

This time, Jason gripped Bruce’s hand, making sure to keep it on the bed.

“Get some sleep, old man,” Jason used his foot to drag the chair back to the edge of the bed, never once letting go of Bruce’s hand. “Being brought to near death isn’t good for you. I should know. I died.”

Bruce didn’t seem to like Jason’s attempt at humor, and he was clearly attempting to glare, despite the pained look. Jason held up his free hand in surrender, giving a tired smile of his own. Satisfied, Bruce released a breath (and Jason hated that it still sounded so raspy) and finally willed himself back to sleep.

If Jason increased the sedatives and slipped his hand out of Bruce’s grasp, only the calculation of Doctor Leslie Thompkins sees anything. And she certainly doesn’t say anything.

\-----------------------------

Eight weeks since that night with Bruce at the Watch Tower. Six and a half weeks since Dick came back and once more became Batman. Five weeks since the Outlaws reformed and began their cross-country road trip. With the death of Vandal Savage, Jason had no intention of sitting down for that conversation with the League.

Even _if_ Talia al Ghul had come forth and taken full responsibility for Jason’s actions and explained his “Pit Madness” to the League, it still wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have.

“Uncle Jason!”

That did not mean that Jason had cut _everyone_ associated with the League out of his life. After all, Kori and Roy were two of his closest friends, and he promised them visits. Especially for the sake of little Lian Harper.

“Hey, there, princess,” Jason picked he little girl up and set her on his hip. “Wow, you’ve gotten so big.”

“I’m ten, not five anymore, Uncle Jason,” Lian deadpanned, making Jason laugh. “And I’m a warrior!”

“Course you are, sweetheart,” Jason gave her a fond smile. “I know another really cool warrior too. You want to meet her?”

Lian nodded excitedly and Jason turned to Bizarro and Artemis. It was funny to see Artemis blush and Biz become shy as Lian praised them and gushed over them. Before Jason could do anything, he was suddenly being tackled by a familiar alien.

“I’m so glad you came,” Kori was beaming at him.

“What, and miss out on he little princess’ birthday?” Jason teased as Roy was practically racing towards him. “Not a chan- _oof_!”

“You jerk,” Roy barked, though he was grinning as Kori laughed at her friends sprawled on the ground. “I told you to call!”

“Yeah, well, my phone decided to update,” Jason huffed as he pushed himself up. “But I came. Ta-da!”

Roy gave him a weak punch in the arm as if they were both laughing at some hidden joke even they didn’t know. And then they were making their way to the party in Titan’s tower. He knew, logically, that his brothers might be there. But Jason _promised_ he would be there for Lian’s tenth birthday, promised to be there for every birthday he was still alive for. So here he was.

“You opened presents yet?” Jason asked Lian, who was on his shoulders now as they entered the tower.

“Yeah, I got all kinds of cool stuff!” Lian beamed at Jason.

“Oh yeah?” Jason teased, pocking her nose. “Well, I bet our gift is cooler than whatever these losers got you.”

Lian’s face lit up as Artemis pulled out the carefully, neatly made, Lian sized bow and matching quiver. Jason had practically begged Artemis to create the bow for him, and once he told her why, she had given in. Lian squealed as Artemis offered to show her how to fire the bow.

“Are you trying to outdo me on my daughter’s birthday?” Roy teased as they both made their way to an open couch. “Cause that just isn’t cool.”

“Gotta keep up my reputation as her best Uncle, you know,” Jason nudged Roy with his shoulder. “It’s not my problem if I’m cooler than you.”

Despite all the people moving about, talking and interacting, Jason was at ease. Far more at ease than he has been in a long, long time. Losing Roy had hurt on so many levels. Having him back had seemed so impossible too. It was little Lian who mended their relationship, and Jason loved his goddaughter so much for it.

“Todd.”

Not even the presence of Damian Wayne could rock the ease, and wasn’t that a startling fact. Jason nearly laughed when his eyes landed on the boy. Damian was starting to grow, Jason noted. Had it really been that long since the events with Savage?

“Demon spawn,” and Damian looks at him in surprise with how much fondness is in Jason’s voice. “How’ve you been?”

Damian seems to contemplate his answer. “I’ve been well. Father has…”

Jason tensed, but not because of the mention of Bruce. He tensed because Damian had not only _hesitated_ but completely _stopped talking_. And now he was not meeting Jason’s gaze. Damian has always been proud (if not secretly insecure) and Jason could not fathom what would make Damian stop talking.

“Damian?” he pressed, heart catching in his throat.

“Father has been moved to the Manor,” Damian was clearly forcing himself to power through. “He’s awake, and he can sit up, but it will be a while until the original Batman can take the streets again. He is constantly sore and confined to his bedroom.”

Jason couldn’t help but wince. Though he hated to admit it, he and Bruce were very much alike. Bruce was probably going stir crazy.

“He wants to see you.”

Jason accepted a slice of Lian’s cake from Donna, who easily snuggled into Roy.

“He’s delusional, then,” Jason quipped, putting a bite of cake in his mouth. “Good to know. Keep an eye on him them, alright?”

Damian’s face became pinched but he, like Alfred, he didn’t press the subject. In fact, much to Jason’s surprise, Damian sat down next to Jason and leaned into him. Jason, for his part, shared his cake, knowing that Damian had probably refused the offer of cake.

“I’ll think about it, okay kid?”

Damian simply hummed in acknowledgment. Jon Kent was kind enough to bring them two more slices of cake, and with a nudge from Jason, Damian accepted that too.

\-----------------------------------

Bruce was asleep when Jason stopped by for a visit. It had been gnawing at him for a week since Lian’s party, and that week had led him here. Late at night, with the bats out, Bruce asleep.

Well, not for long.

“Jason,” Bruce breathed before he opened his eyes. “Damian said he saw you.”

“Did he tell you I got him to eat cake?”

Bruce chuckled, wincing a little but not quite regretting it. “He failed to mention that part.”

Jason gave Bruce a smile, but he shifted on his feet, something he knew Bruce had noticed. But in Jason’s defense, he wasn’t sure how to react at the moment. It felt…odd…joking with Bruce. Bruce’s hands twitched from where they were on either side of him, like he was contemplating something. And Jason suddenly remembered sitting at Bruce’s bedside as the man kept reaching towards him.

So that was what Jason did. He took Bruce’s hand.

“You still look like you went through the ringer, B.”

Bruce weakly grasped his hand back, a clear testament to his strength. It made Jason a little sick just thinking about it. It had been, what, three-four months and Bruce still hadn’t recovered from Savage’s beating.

“I know,” Bruce confessed, slipping his hand out of Jason’s grasp and lifting his hand. “You look better, though.”

And Jason went rigid as Bruce’s hand touched his throat, right over he very scar Bruce himself had given him. Fear flickered across his face as he didn’t dare move, letting Bruce glide his shaky hand over the skin.

“I’m sorry.”

Jason was still frozen, even as Bruce pulled his hand away. The man didn’t remove his gaze, and it was clear that Bruce was holding back tears.

“I’m so, so sorry Jaylad.”

The nickname was enough to pull Jason out of his thoughts, out of his fear, and he was gone in a few quick strides. Vanishing out the window.

\------------------------------

“Do it! Kill me!”

“Nah.”

With expert skill, Jason flipped the blades and offered them back to Lady Shiva.

“I’m good,” his Red Hood voice quipped teasingly. “Same time next week?”

Shiva glared at him. “You were once a man of death. A killer. Why will you not give me that care?”

“Because I have no desire to be your successor,” he stated, already leaving the shed. “Have a nice life, Shivy!”

Shiva gave a cry of fury, but Artemis had already picked him. She gave him a look of amusement as they took off towards their flying fortress thingy.

“Don’t give me that look, Artie,” Jason huffed.

“What look?”

Jason shook his head as he took off his helmet, ignoring her cheeky grin. He almost regretted teaching her sarcasm. Almost.

“Batman is calling,” Biz informed, looking towards them.

Jason sighed. Yeah. They were always calling. Dumb Bats always poking into his life now. On the other hand, it was good to see Bruce up and about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I went in the complete opposite direction that most of you thought I would...but hey...my brain is weird.


	3. Chapter 3

“You wanna explain this one to me, Kori?” Jason looked at the girl in his arms, phone held up to his ear. “Cause, you see, I got this kid in my arms. Sweet little girl, obviously from your lovely plant of Tamaran. But, you see, she looks just Big Bird. Is there something I should know?”

Kori gave a sob of relief on the other end of the phone, hiccupping out something about her “little Nightstar”. Jason looked down at the girl as he waited for Kori to get ahold of herself. There was absolutely no way this wasn’t Dick’s daughter. She had to be Kori’s daughter too. His gaze shifted to the bodies of the hired handlers. It had puzzled Jason when Blackfire learned had given them the message.

“Her name is Mar’i,” Kori spoke into the phone, still sobbing. “She’s my daughter. And Dick’s. Mar’i Grayson.”

Jason looked down at the little girl, fast asleep, and smiled. “She looks just like you both. Listen, I can’t return to Gotham, Kori. Not anymore. I can meet you at Titan Tower if you want.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be there,” Kori promised quickly. “I promise. Take care of her until then, please.”

“Course,” Jason whispered as Mar’i began to stir. “Do you want to talk to her. I think she’s waking up.”

“Please,” Kori breathed.

Jason watched as little Mar’i Grayson smiled and began to talk to her mother in her native language. Biz was still shy around kids, and it made Jason smile as Mar’i, a little to obviously, turned to look at Biz as she talked about him. She looked at Artemis as she talked about her too. It made Jason’s smile grow even fonder.

And then Mar’i hung up the phone and flew up into Jason’s face.

“Mommy says you’re my Uncle Jason!” she squeeled excitedly. “But you don’t really look like my dad, even though mommy says you are dad’s brother. But she said I could trust you. Not like those mean men who took me away from mommy.”

“Course you can trust me,” Jason gave her a gentle smile. “I’m going to get you home, okay?”

Mar’i smiled and moved up to Artemis, chattering a mile-a-minute. Artemis clearly wasn’t sure how to react around the small child, and it made Jason laugh. A deep from his gut, fully-belly laugh. He hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. Not since his fight with Bruce on the roof.

\------------------------------

Jason knew, logically, that Dick would be there to see his daughter again. And Damian being there wasn’t much of a surprise either, especially since he was part of Kori’s titans. And even Tim being there was understandable…

Jason just hadn’t expected to see Bruce.

“Jason,” Bruce took a step forward.

It was almost touching how Biz moved behind him and Artemis moved a bit in front of Jason to protect him. Almost. He grabbed onto Artemis’ hand, giving it a squeeze, and gave a pat to Biz’s chest before stepping towards Bruce.

“Hey, B.”

Bruce looked guilty, pained. He always was emotionally constipated.

“You look…good,” Bruce decided on. “You look good.”

Jason snorted. “You don’t look too bad yourself, B. Glad to see you got your strength back.”

Before Bruce could say anything more on the matter, little Lian had given a squeal and tackled Jason into a hug. The next time Jason looked up, Bruce had vanished, and it left a feeling of disappointment in Jason’s gut.

“He’s in the back,” Tim breezed by Jason, giving a light pat to his shoulder. “He’s waiting for you.”

Jason took a moment to make sure no one noticed (well, of course the Bats noticed, but that was besides the point) and then he slipped into the back. Some sort of computer type room where Batman seemed to be analyzing their system.

“The Replacement may not be the best fighter here, but he’s darn good with his tech, B. He could probably outdo you if he let himself get enough sleep.”

“Hnnn.”

Jason frowned but bit back his short retorts and insults. He needed to be calm and collected. They needed to have a conversation without feeling like one was attacking the other. And that meant sitting here. Right now. Talking.

Jason was pretty sure most normal human beings threw insults and argued all the time, so talking like “normal human beings” wasn’t really going to work.

“I realize our last few encounters have probably been the most civil we’ve been since I died,” Jason admitted, carefully noting the full-body flinch Bruce tried to hide. Bruce seemed to flinch, too, like he was still in pain. The idiot. “They haven’t been perfect, and I admit I’ve run away most of the time. But seeing you like that, Bruce, watching you suffer like that…it was like waking up in my coffin again.”

That _did_ get a far more notable reaction from Bruce, and the man practically spun to face him, expression hidden by the cowl.

“I blamed you, for so long,” Jason continued, dropping his gaze. He needed to get this out. Needed to let his words be heard. “Blamed you for actions and mistakes that were my own making. Bizarro and Artemis helped me see that, even though neither likes to talk about why. But, Bruce, I’ve been a stubborn git, and you weren’t a perfect father, but I wasn’t a perfect son either. I messed up, and I should have told you the plan we had made for the Penguin. I probably shouldn’t have even gone through with it after Artemis and Bizarro were ripped away from me, but I was an idiot.”

Bruce still hadn’t moved, and Jason couldn’t bring himself to look into his face yet. Especially not with the mask on. He didn’t _want_ to be angry anymore. Hated the Pit, the League, and the All Caste for encouraging his hatred.

“I’m not the same kid you buried,” Jason continued, swallowing a bit in between words. “But that kid isn’t entirely gone. I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize that. And after being you for a time, I understand now. I don’t always agree with your rules, but I understand why you won’t kill. And I’m sorry I made you chose. Sorry I-”

Before Jason could continue, he was startled by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, holding him in a protective hug against a strong chest as a familiar cape tried to wrap around him. He was far too tall for it to be reminiscent of his childhood, but it still brought the desired comfort.

“I went too far,” Bruce spoke in a hushed tone into his ear. “And no amount of apologizing will ever fix that. I’m sorry I let you think I stopped believing in you.”

Jason let himself curl into the warm arms and strong chest. Let himself be engulfed by the love offered to him. Bruce was terrible with words, and always had been, but Jason had always known that. It wasn’t until S’aru had returned his memory, _his most treasure memory_ , that he truly remembered what Bruce as a father was like.

“I love you too, dad,” Jason breathed softly. “I love you too.”

“I love you, Jaylad.”

And hearing the words made Jason a little giddy inside.

So, in response, Jason lightly poked Bruce in the ribs. Bruce jerked back, looking at Jason with wide eyes and wince of pain. Huh. When had the cowl come off?

“Does Alfie know you’re running around without fractured ribs?” Jason cocked a brow, giving his cocky smile to Bruce. “Cause I doubt you’d still be running around if he knew.”

Bruce took a moment to process what Jason just said before bursting out into laughter. Jason laughed too, and it felt good to be laughing with Bruce again. As his son. He missed it.

Later that afternoon, Jason leaves with Artemis and Bizarro without a word to anyone. But, in his defense, Bizarro had been rather insistent that they answer a distress signal he’d picked up.

\-----------------------------------

“I told Damian you were here,” Jon looked a bit sheepish as Lois Lane Kent gave her soon the “Mom Look”. “Sorry.”

Jason chuckled, toweling off his hair a bit more before ruffling Jon’s hair. “No worries, kid. Haven’t seen the Demon Spawn in a while anyways. And Biz and are planning on insisting on staying grounded until Artemis is better, anyways.” He watched as Jon gave him a happy smile before zipping off, and then he turned to Lois. “Thanks for letting me use your shower, Mrs. Kent.”

“Jason, you’re practically family,” Lois chastised lightly. “And Mrs. Kent makes me feel old.”

Jason chuckled as he carefully placed the blanket into the basket Lois had provided before reaching for the bandages Lois had gotten out. Three weeks after returning Mar’i to her home, and Jason had spent the entire time fighting Deathstroke. Jason, at best, could get a stalemate between them, but Artemis had been insistent about going toe-to-toe with the assassin. Come to think of it, there had been a lot of assassins lately. Maybe because he killed Vandal Savage?

“No you don’t, young man,” Lois grabbed the bandages from Jason. “You’re going to sit down and let me wrap you up just like I did for your friends. And then we’re all going to enjoy a nice dinner before I send all of you off to bed.”

Jason couldn’t help but grin. “Course, Aunt Lois.”

It was pretty relaxing, sitting with Jon (who talked a mile a minute) and helping Lois make everyone dinner (he wouldn’t dare let any of his team help or the house might burn down). And with Clark supposed to be home at any time, they fell into easy, carefree, conversation.

A gust of wind was their signal that Superman was home.

“I brought friends!” Clark called out as he entered the house.

“I figured you would!” Lois called back easily. “So Jason and I made a big meal!”

Jason wasn’t sure how they would all fit at the tiny dinner table, but that wasn’t really his problem to worry about. He was too busy accepting a hug from Cassandra Cain-Wayne at the moment.

“Missed you too, little sis,” Jason laughed, even as she glared at him with a chastising look.

“No call,” she tutted, making Jason grin wider as he fished in his pocket.

“Deathstroke stabbed my phone,” he dangled the tech for everyone to see, including Bruce. “And we literally isolated in the middle of nowhere. It’s like every assassin in existence is after us.”

“Probably because of Savage,” Bruce’s calculating voice pipped up as he approached, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Jason grinned at Bruce, opening his mouth, only to have the wind knocked out of him by little Mar’i Grayson and one Princess Koriand’r tackling him in a hug. Jason laughed, letting everyone of his family (and not quite family but that’s debatable) come up to greet him and/or give him a hug.

They ended up in the living room, eating dinner and laughing, the entire SuperFamily and Batfamily with an Amazon just on the floor with their food and telling stories. Jason found himself helping Artemis stay propped up and partially leaning into Bruce himself. In fact, Jason hadn’t really slept more than thirty minutes at a time, having to stay vigilant with the attacks. He was kind of tired himself. But it wasn’t until Bruce’s fingers were suddenly combing through his hair, gentle and patient, that Jason let himself fall asleep. Safe.

\------------------------------

Jason hadn’t even hesitated. He’d fired the shot, point blank, throwing himself in front of Batman as he did so. Bruce caught him as the impact of the three bullets meant for Batman landed in Jason’s own chest. None of the three shots in Jason were fatal, he could tell, just painful and making his chest heavy. But the attacker was dead, and Jason had no regrets.

“Ah,” Jason hissed as Bruce moved him a little too roughly. “Easy…easy…old man.”

Bruce was already fumbling for the helmet latch as Jason’s breathing hitched in pain. It was only his first day back in Gotham and he was already getting into trouble and breaking rules. Great. Just great.

“Sorry,” Jason breathed as the mask came off, glad he had worn a domino mask under the helmet. “I-I broke you’re rule. Sorry.”

“Shut up,” and Bruce’s voice was rough, showing emotion that Jason hadn’t heard before.

“B,” Jason reached up, weakly latching onto the cowl. “Just…get me…to…the Doc. Can’t keep…losing…more blood…”

Bruce nodded, and with a delicate, swift movement, Bruce was taking them to the Batmobile. Jason passed out shortly after being placed in the passenger seat. Not that Jason remembered any of this because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in Leslie’s clinic getting “The Glare” from Artemis.

“You’re an idiot,” she stated firmly.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

Artemis rolled her eyes, but she still had a slight fondness in her gaze, despite the glare. The room was clearly to small for Bizarro, of Jason had no doubt the man would be there too. But what surprised Jason was the sight of Bruce fast asleep, mostly in costume, with Dick, Tim, Damian, Cass, and Duke all passed out surrounding their father.

“They were insistent,” Artemis declared, pulling Jason’s gaze back to her. “That Doctor of yours nearly threw them all out, had Batgirl not promised to keep an eye on you. She went to fetch you a cup of water for when you awake.”

Now that Jason thought about it, he was rather thirsty.

“They love you, Jason,” Artemis whispered, giving him a knowing look.

And Jason couldn’t help but smile as Stephanie entered the room with Babs, both perking up excitedly.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno, I might add more eventually, but I'm not sure.


End file.
